Casino managers and others often track and analyze how wager gaming machine mix factors such as floor placement, wager gaming machine type, and gaming content affect casino revenue. For example, by tracking wager gaming machine floor placement, casino managers can determine what wager gaming machines generate higher revenues when placed in close proximity to casino entrances and what machines yield higher revenues when placed at other floor locations. Similarly, by tracking wager gaming machine type and gaming content, casino managers can determine whether $0.05 wager gaming machines produce more revenue than $1.00 wager gaming machines and whether bonus event content increases revenues.
In order to maximize revenues, casino managers may periodically collect and analyze wager gaming machine mix information (e.g., wager gaming machine type, content, and floor placement) for each wager gaming machine on a casino floor. Collecting mix information can be a complicated process in which system administrators procure revenue information from various wager gaming machine databases and wager gaming machine analysts create reports for presenting the wager gaming machine mix information. Analysts or other casino workers typically hand-deliver the wager gaming machine mix reports to casino managers. Because this process typically involves several casino workers, there can be long delays between the time wager gaming machine mix information is collected and when mix reports are delivered to casino managers.